


Moonage Daydream, A StarPool Fic

by ThatOneMarvelGeek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, crossover - Fandom
Genre: 80's rock and roll, A SPACE adventure, Comfort, Dirty Wade, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding Kink, Just two dorks who have similar tastes in music, Lost Love, M/M, Possible Spoilers For Infinity War?, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers for Endgame maybe?, endgame but altered slightly, f e e l i n g s, food play kink, moaning kink, mourning/grieving, songs with meaning, space angel Quill, spoilers for DP2, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMarvelGeek/pseuds/ThatOneMarvelGeek
Summary: Peter Quill can't stop thinking about Gamora. Even though he had lost her to Thanos. And she certainly wasn't coming back anytime soon. He took some time to debrief and fantasize all the fun he could have had with her... Not like that. His love for her was the most compared to any other girl. His lonely ship was put on autopilot as he headed down to Earth. There he ran into an old friend, Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. Basically, they meet up at a restaurant, stuff themselves silly, Wade introduces to Peter a certain gauntlet he had 'found', hop on Quill's ship, and go off on a spine-tingling adventure to collect all the stones without really remembering what they did. Perhaps along the way, they find themselves with a little bit of free time and they get to know each other a bit better, in the bed. *In progress*





	1. A Brief Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my very first fanfiction ever!  
> I felt a good way to start off would be with a rare marvel ship.

The mightiest heroes of the galaxy teamed up and kicked Thanos' ass once and for all. But not everyone made it, nor did everyone come back. Deep inside Peter Quill's heart, it felt empty, felt as if there was no one out there for him. Which was partially true, for all he knew all of other Guardians were gone now. He was the only one left. And he was absolutely taking it the worst way possible. I mean, what would you do if your family was gone for good?

There was a time where he could remember having the time of his life, spending time with the one that he cared the most for. Even though she shut him down and pushed him away several times, he still came running back to her. Blame love, blame all the built up lust he had for her. His name was Peter Jason Quill and he had his mind as well as his heart set on one particular woman for a large portion of his life... and now that special someone was gone, stuck in the past. All their memories, her presence, her insults, were gone forever. Honestly, he felt like shit, really down in the dumps. He found it hard to look on the bright side now, she was his bright side. Especially when they met and worked together with a handful of other outlaws to break out of jail, saved the galaxy not one but two times!

Let's just say he's been trying to cope with his lost girlfriend and crew by drinking his woes and worries away. It wasn't the healthiest decision, but who was there to poke and prod at his weight or his opinions? Thor, a lot of other people perhaps. But no one was with him on this ship at this very moment. To say the least, he was definitely taking it all the worst way possible. Peter was desperate for someone to listen to him even though he normally kept his sad feelings under lock and key just to protect the ones that he loved the most. He clicked a lever near his captain's chair and clicked the Milano into auto-pilot. His vision was blurred with old tears from the loss of his lover, his lady as he walked to the storage compartment. He reached for a bottle, popped it open and lazily glanced towards his built-in jukebox; it's been five years and he had too much time to himself alright? Peter furrowed his eyebrows and cranked the volume dial-up. Redbone's _Come and Get Your Love_ rang through and he settled himself back into his chair, slowly murmuring the tune under his breath.

 

"H-hey... Whaaat's the matter with your head..."

 

This was one of the many songs he loved so very much, definitely one of his favorites. His heart sank when he thought of a time when he had shown this song to Gamora. She hated it of course but it was just more bonding time for the two of them. Ever since Gamora's disappearance, Quill had lost some of his rhythm. Yes, he still loved singing, dancing, and of course music but he was in a very rough spot. He had lost all of his biological family and his other family. He mentally cursed every time he thought back to a time where he had Gamora and his family. Definitely in a rough spot... Gamora had just admitted her love to Quill shortly before her disappearance, so much had happened and it happened too quickly. Their first kiss, for example. Things would never be the same again since that day. It would only get better from here, right? Wrong. Quill was lost without his friends, without his  **family**.

It wasn't just Gamora that Peter mourned for. It was the rest of the Guardians. Sure they all seemed out of place with all their different flaws, but in the end, they matched pretty well together as an outlandish group of outcasts,sorta like a makeshift puzzle. Every night when he drifted off, he couldn't help but expect some sort of sound whether that be Rocket rustling around, messing with stuff, Drax laughing as loud as can be, Mantis staring at something glowing on the ship, Nebula bickering about how much she wanted to 'win', or Gamora comforting him in secret through a nightmare of all nightmares. His eyebrows furrowed and he nibbled on his bottom lip. This hurt the outlaw the most. Sure, the fact that he lost his biological family and Yondu, the two worst things of all. But his true family, the family he actually felt as he belonged and fit it, only to find that every member of the team fit-out, was gone now and his mind kept prying and why they had to go. The biggest question was, why was he left behind? Did he not belong with them?

Sometimes he questioned why he had to remain separated from them all. It didn't make sense. None of this did. The problem just kept getting worse and worse every time that he thought about it. His heart, well his heart was certainly filled with love but none for himself. He blamed himself for his team's disappearance. Maybe heading to Earth would help him cope more and maybe even start some new memories with an old friend. A regenerative degenerate one to say the least.


	2. A Merc-Filled Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Wade has been spotted! A little bit of information on Wade before the two Earthies meet up again and share their most recent stories with one another. It's got a mild fourth wall break by wade and that's about it!

Ah yes, sweet summer mornings were perfect for hanging out atop a building. Which is exactly where we find the beloved merc with a mouth just doodling a majority of his worries away. For some time, Wade had been by himself. Meaning alone, no lover. His only one had pretty much died... He still blamed himself. If only he was fast enough, he could have saved her. Speaking of that, blaming himself sounded great right about now. Stupid guy with the gun, stupid bullet, stupid police for not having a law against trespassers, oh wait they did have a law but no one said anything! And most of all, stupid reflexes for not springing forward and taking the bullet for her. Damn it! Wade groaned loudly and tossed his pencil off the building. Yeah, it may have been an accident but he was still frustrated by himself. If only he could have done something... Anyway! Wade was totally over it.

 

The whites on his mask squinted which caused the blacks underneath and above his eyes to wrinkle a bit. Was that a spaceship landing on top of a nearby building? Wait.. that spaceship sure looked familiar... The day that they had met was still pretty fresh in the mercenary's mind, he could never forget such an important moment.

 

_...About four or so years ago..._

_Nah! Forget it, we're postponing a very important l-o-v-e story. Oh! Spoiler alert. What I meant to say was, 'a very important space adventure between two friends'. This / boring/ background story is for another time. ANYWAYS... let's continue this along,  shall we?_

 


End file.
